A Leap Through Time
by Elena Parker
Summary: Time Travel for the sake of fun…. Honestly? You can't really expect something genius from Naruto. This idea of his was plainly stupid and was on the very top in his list of unpredictable actions. Only a moron would agree to this."You know Naruto, this is plainly stupid, but I'm in. So, what's the plan?" "Er Sakura… I don't have one, yet." "Tch, totally expected of you, dead last."


**A/N: *hides behind a desk* I swear it's not my fault! The plot bunnies had attacked me, and had rendered my brain useless until I get this one out. To be truthful, I'm hooked to Fanfiction. Each day I'm waiting for one of my favourite authors to update their stories, but sadly, no one is updating these days. And I also found out that I am a sucker for Naruto Stories, esecially Time travel, reincarnation, SI-OC stories, and since I didn't find much good stories here –and the ones I did found I've already read them twice, maybe thrice- I decided to write one myself. And I really need a Beta. I think my mind's gonna explode. I'm thinking of publishing a prompts Workshop to get out all the plot bunnies, and hopefully inspire other readers to write a great story.**

 **Anyways, I have this story in draft, and it's almost completed, and I had been wondering whether to publish it or not. And then I was like, why not? It's a short story, and I don't even think it'll even have ten chapters at the most. It's gonna be like a huge ass one shot, but I'm sure you're gonna enjoy it.**

 **This is a slightly crack fic, but I have toned down the humor a bit. Oh and for romance, well I have a brief idea for romance, but I would still like your opinion. This story is gonna tear down the cannon into shreds, so if you don't want to read a story which doesn't follow the cannon at all, well then, don't.**

 **SUMMARY: Time Travel for the sake of fun…. Honestly? You can't really expect something genius from Naruto. This idea of his was plainly stupid and was on the very top in his list of unpredictable actions. Only a moron would agree to this. "You know Naruto, this is plainly stupid, but I'm in. So, what's the plan?" "Er Sakura… I don't have one, yet." "Tch, totally expected of you, dead last." "HEY!"**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, though I really wish I did. *sniffs***

 **WARNING: Language, Crazy plot, Spoilers, Plot-holes, and OH! Sakura's fists! Stay away from her, that girl is bat-shit crazy!**

* * *

"He honestly expects us to believe that crap?" Sakura asked incredulously with a raised brow as she turned towards Sasuke, totally ignoring Naruto who spluttered and shouted in an offended tone-

"HEY!"

"Apparently, he does. The idiot does look serious, though I really can't tell with that hideous face of his." Sasuke deadpanned, and Sakura looked at him in astonishment, realizing that Sasuke had actually uttered a full sentence without including his favorite _"Hn."_

 _Wow, that's progress! Maybe life as a Missing nin was really good for his personality than she had expected_.

"Hey you guys! I'm here you know, and _I AM SERIOUS, DAMN IT!_ " Naruto pointed out, flailing his arms around like a chicken to prove his point.

"Doesn't seem like it." Sasuke and Sakura said in unison.

A depressed aura surrounded Naruto as he crouched down and said in a dramatic voice "You two are so mean."

Sasuke snorted, while Sakura sweat dropped and muttered "And he expects us to take him seriously?"

It has been years since the Fourth Great Ninja war had ended, and the original members of Team Seven had changed quite a bit. Sasuke Uchiha had opted to live his life as a Missing-nin, _since he didn't want to be tied down by the village_ , though he still accepted some very dangerous s ranked missions assigned to him by the Hokage personally. And, he is still missing an arm, thanks to his legendary fight with Naruto, and still refuses to use a prosthetic in it's place, or let another arm attached to it by Sakura and Tsunade.

Sakura Haruno was among the hottest and fearsome kunoichis in Konoha and was now a very renowned Medic Ninja and a decent seals Master – _thanks to Naruto_ \- and she was being trained to take over the position of Head Medic in Konoha Hospital. She had also gotten over her crush on Sasuke after he kept rejecting her from time to time, although she still feels a tiny bit for him _. Only a tiny bit._

Naruto Uzumaki- _our favourite knuckleheaded Blonde Hero_ \- had grown into a handsome young man in these years and was now rivaling for the spot of _Konoha's most handsome Bachelor_ with Sasuke and Sai. He had become a great Seals Master in the Later Years and had taken over Jiraiya's spy network after the War ended. He had perfected his father's _Flying thunder God Technique_ and was labeled as an SS class Ninja and had a flee on sight order in the Bingo Books. He is loved by everyone in the village, and is acknowledged by his comrades, so it's really no wonder that he was being considered as a candidate for being Hokage – _though it can be because Kakashi was already weary of being the Sixth hokage and was really eager to dump the job on someone else._

The three of them had grown into quite a bit in last few years though they are still the same –Naruto is still goofy and a dense guy, Sakura was still quite easy to anger and loves to hit Naruto every once in a while and Sasuke- well, he is still an emo boy though he is less cold. The three of them had gotten quite closer these years – _much to Kakashi's delight_ \- and had a relationship like that of siblings.

"But really, think about it." Naruto looked at them with his eyes gleaming in excitement, and bouncing on his feet in eagerness "With this seal with can do the impossible! We can go to past and meet those awesome people whom we never got the chance to meet since they died! We can even change the past if we want and prevent so many incidents from happening –like the cold slaughter in Bloody Mist, Nine tails attack on Konoha, the Uchiha Massacre, and what not! This is once in a lifetime opportunity! Just think about it!"

"No thanks. I don't really feel like trusting this seal of yours, knowing that you've made it." Sakura sniffed mockingly, while Sasuke smirked and said-

"I agree."

Naruto face palmed and said sarcastically "Glad to know you two trust me so much."

Sakura ignored him and continued "Besides, can you Guarantee that we won't end up creating a paradox, or end up in an Alternate Universe, _OR_ end up destroying our future?"

"Sakura," Naruto sighed exasperatedly "Just trust me, okay? Everything will be fine! I know we can pull this off! This is gonna be a piece of cake!"

"Yeah right." Sasuke said with a snort.

"Why do you even want to do this?" Sakura asked with a raised brow "And how did you even get the time to make a stupid time travel seal between your training and your duties as a candidate for Hokage's post? I don't understand why would you even want to prance around the Elemental nations in the past when clearly, you here have everything you've aimed to achieve, at last?"

"Come on!" Naruto groaned "Because it's gonna be fun! Think about it, we get to mess up with people, and we get to terrorize the Five Shinobi Nations with our awesomeness! It's gonna be aweosome! Even thinking about it makes me giddy!" Naruto giggled as his eyes had a dreamy look in them.

Sakura deadpanned. "How did this idiot manage to be a Hokage candidate is totally beyond me." Sasuke made a noise of agreement from his throat.

Naruto sighed exasperatedly, but then perked up as a thought came in his mind, and Sakura and Sasuke could almost see a light bulb appearing over his head, and they both gave each other a wary glance. Naruto smirked foxily and said conspiringly "And if we get a chance, we will even get to see Kakashi-Sensei in his younger years as a chibi."

That caught their attention. Sasuke and Sakura both knew that this idea of Naruto was plainly stupid, and had a fat chance of not working – _but then again, when had anything for them ever worked according to plan?_ They were used to things getting out of hands whenever it involves either one of them. _And the three of them together anywhere is a recipe for total disaster_. There was no doubt that if they agree for this stupid idea of his, it would turn out in a total disaster. But the offer of seeing Kakashi Sensei as a chibi was too tempting to pass. This was their only chance to get blackmail material against their would be payback for all the torture they had to go through in their Gennin Years because of Kakashi Sensei.

But they really can't deny the fact that this was plainly stupid. Travelling to the past just to mess up with the Elemental Nations _? Puh-lease._ It sounded too good to be real. And they haven't even accounted the risks yet, which frankly were quite a lot. They could end up creating a paradox, or end up in an entirely different Universe or worse –they could even end up dying, _yada, yada, yada_. It was a fool's deal.

 _Only a moron would agree with such a deal._

"You know Naruto, this is plainly stupid." Sakura said as she pondered over this, but the temptation of seeing Kakashi Sensei as a chibi was too good to pass. "But I'm in. So, what's the plan?" Because Naruto must have had a plan before suggesting it to them, Right? _Right?_

 _Wrong._

Naruto scratched the back of his head and said sheepishly "Er Sakura… I don't have one, yet."

Sasuke snorted as he folded his arms and turned away " _Tch_ , totally expected of you, dead last."

"HEY!" Naruto yelled, offended as he glared at Sasuke, who totally ignored him.

"Meh, doesn't matter." Sakura said as she waved her hands off in a dismissive way. "When had any one of ours previously prepared plans had ever worked for us, anyways?"

Naruto and Sasuke shared a look and then shrugged "You're probably right." Sasuke said.

Naruto gave them a foxy grin and said "So, you two in?"

The other two members of Team Seven smirked and nodded.

 _The former Ninja villages won't even know what hit them._

* * *

"Er, Naruto? Are you sure this seal will work? We won't end up creating paradoxes, or dying, would we?"

"Why Sakura? Are you having second thoughts now?"

"Yes."

"Well, too late, the dead last is already going through hand-seals for the jutsu."

"Wait, Naruto! Sto-"

 _"Sealing Jutsu! Time Travel Seal!"_

* * *

"I can't believe it! It actually worked!" Sakura said in astonishment as she glanced at only three heads over the Hokage Mountain from a mountain situated at very far away distance from Konoha, from where the Hokage Mountain was still visible from their spot.

"His seal didn't end us disastrous for us. It's a miracle." Sasuke muttered, keeping his eyes at the three heads on the Hokage Monument, still in shock that they were really in the past.

"Told you so." Naruto said with a smug look on his face, his lips morphing in a foxy grin that irritated Sasuke.

It finally dawned on Sakura that they were really in the past. And no, it was not a Genjutsu – _she had already tried to dispel it with a "Release", but looks like it was the real deal_ \- or a very elaborated prank by Naruto – _which he can pull off if he wants, but he won't do such a thing to Sakura. Well, not really_ \- and the Seal didn't malfunction at the last moment, like she had been expecting, and she had ended up in the past with all her limbs attached – _though she was sure her chakra levels were on the brink of exhaustion, and her chakra coils were tensed, which can be remedied by some rest. This must be the little side effect of the Time Travelling Seal._ To pull off such an impossible feat was quite brilliant on Naruto's part. That knucklehead was a _Genius._

She turned around to her two teammates and looked at them in the eyes and asked them "So, what's the plan?" When both of them gave her a dumb look, she rolled her eyes and asked "I mean, we are in the past now. So, what next? Are we going to just terrorize people by our mad skills – _which isn't that hard considering Naruto going to make a fool of himself_ \- **(A protesting yell of "Hey!" from Naruto fell on deaf ears)** or are we going to change some gruesome incidents and have fun messing with villains?"

"If we change the past, the future will be changed too, and our knowledge of future will be useless then. And knowing our damn luck, the situation will really get out of our hands then." Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto snorted and said "When had we ever cared for stuff like that, Sasuke? Besides sitting back like spectators and doing nothing is like running away, and I would never run away from anything! Not to mention that it's gonna be so boring if we just leave everything as it is. It'd be so much better to screw up this timeline and have fun messing with everyone! It's gonna be fun! _Oh-ho!_ I can even imagine Madara's look on his face when he realizes everything turning into disaster because of us! I wouldn't want to miss it for _anything_!" The dreamy look on his face made Sasuke and Sakura face palm.

"He's not gonna listen to us, is he?" Sakura wondered out loud.

Sasuke snorted and said "He definitely won't."

"Meh," Sakura grumbled under her breath "As Shikamaru would say if he was here, _Troublesome_."

Sasuke and Sakura snickered, while Naruto pouted.

"So?" He recovered from his mock-hurting and asked eagerly "What do you say?"

Sakura shrugged and said "Eh, anything works for me."

Both Naruto and Sakura turned to Sasuke who folded his arms and turned his head away saying "Hn." which in Uchiha Language means " _Alright-I-will-agree-to-it-only-this-once."_

"It's settled then!" Naruto cheered "We're gonna change History! _Oh, this World won't know what hit them!_ " He giggled sadistically, while rubbing his hands, making Sakura and Sasuke scoot away from him.

"He's spending too much time with Kakashi Sensei." Sakura muttered, and Sasuke wholeheartedly agreed.

"So, what's the first step then?" Sakura asked as she looked at the both of them. Sasuke immediately looked at Naruto, who quickly straightened up and pinned them with a look worthy of a Hokage and said in his most serious tone-

"To Prevent the destruction of Uzumaki Clan."

Sasuke raised his brow and asked "You mean-?"

Naruto immediately interrupted him and said-

"We're going to prevent the destruction of the Village Hidden in Whirpools **(Uzushiogakure)** "

* * *

 **A/N: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 ** _Oh, and before I forget…._**

 **Review Question: If you're given a choice to get reincarnated into Naruto world in any cannon character, which one would you choose?**

 **I would choose Kushina, because I think she's badass, and even though she dies quite young, I really respect her for the fact that she died while protecting her son. Anyone who sacrifices their life for their precious person deserves a bone crushing hug from me. Oh, and no this has nothing to do with the fact that she gets to marry Minato. Nuh-Uh, Not at all. STOP STARING AT ME, I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! –** ** _Obviously, NOT_** **\- (I know I'm biased :D)**

 **P.S.- Do you guys know a cool Naruto story- Time Travel/ Reincaranation Or SI-Insert that I can read? I swear I am addicted! Oh, and don't worry, I can maintain my other stories. I am an expert at multitasking. It's just, I really lack inspiration and moral support.**

 **Oh, and I'd really appreciate your comments. Thanks!**


End file.
